Home Sweet Home
by dormagedream
Summary: Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même. En boule dans un coin de la pièce. Sa tête était posée sur ses genoux. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir vu Sherlock entrer. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir conscience de quoi que ce soit. Drame, no slash.


Prend place dans la deuxième saison, avant la chute finale.

Pas de slash, mais drame ++

Première fic sur Sherlock.

MA parce que drogue, parce que mort, parce que torture... voilà voilà

* * *

Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même. En boule dans un coin de la pièce. Sa tête était posée sur ses genoux. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir vu Sherlock entrer. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir conscience de quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide. Sa bouche, légèrement entre-ouverte, prononçait des mots que lui seul pouvait entendre. Un très léger mouvement de balancier secouait son corps. Ses mains tremblaient.

Sherlock avait insisté pour entrer seul. Les forces de police et l'équipe médicale attendaient à l'extérieur. Il s'agissait ici d'être précis et extrêmement délicat. Maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il devait être certain qu'aucun autre piège ne les attendait.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et sans se déconcentrer, il commença l'analyse des lieux. Un frisson le traversa alors qu'il balayait la pièce du regard. Pour chaque objet, chaque trace, chaque élément, il envisageait les milles scénarios qui avaient peut être eut lieu. Puis ses yeux se fixèrent sur sur cet homme qui semblait avoir complètement perdu le contact avec la réalité. Sur John Watson, ou ce qu'il en restait.

Tout doucement, sans mouvement brusque, Sherlock se rapprocha de son ami et comme John ne réagissait toujours pas, il s'accroupit en face de lui et murmura son nom.

« Sherlock » demanda John, sans croiser son regard. « Tu n'es pas là, c'est impossible tu ne peux pas être là. »

Le détective pouvait observer les effets de la drogue et de la privation de sommeil sur son visage creusé. Tout dans sa posture indiquait qu'il avait été soumis à de la torture psychologique particulièrement violente.

« Tu n'es pas là, tu n'es pas là, tu es mort. »

« John... » commença Sherlock.

« Non... » continua-t-il sans l'entendre, « tu n'est pas là, je t'ai tué. »

Une lame glacée transperça la poitrine de Sherlock alors que les premiers éléments du puzzle s'assemblaient dans sa tête. Il commençait à comprendre. Il prit l'une des mains de John et la posa sur le creux de son poignet. Par réflexe, et malgré les tremblements, les doigts du médecins cherchèrent son pouls. Lorsqu'il eut trouvé les battements de son cœur, il sembla enfin prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait et pour la première fois il croisa le regard de Sherlock.

« Je suis là, John. C'est la réalité. Tu es vivant et moi aussi. »

Le regard de John se brouilla, les larmes embuèrent soudain ses yeux.

« Je ne comprends pas... » John semblait complètement perdu. « C'est toi, c'est toi qui m'as fait ça ».

John avait été transporté à l'hôpital. Sherlock était maintenant seul. Seul et complètement incapable de bouger. La détresse qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de son ami l'avait touchée au plus profond de son être. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

Lestrade fit soudain irruption dans la pièce et étouffa un « oh mon dieu » de surprise.

Il pouvait être surpris. Effectivement, il venait de rentrer dans le salon de John et Sherlock. Une réplique extrêmement fidèle à l'original. Tout y était, le papier peint, le tapis, la peinture jaune sur le mur, la cheminée, leurs deux fauteuils, tout. Bien sûr il y avait des problèmes de proportion et la cuisine était absente, mais de multiples détails avaient été respectés. Toutefois, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, un encadrement et une toile blanche faisaient office de décor extérieur. Cela dénotait. Ce qui dénotait également c'était les éclats de bois disséminés sur le sol et qui avaient dû former un violon, autrefois. Mais le plus étonnant dans cette pièce qui ressemblait horriblement à son appartement, c'était ce corps sans vie étendu face contre terre.

Lestrade avait foncé sur lui et avait retourné le cadavre et le cœur de Sherlock avait raté un battement. Bien entendu, il avait remarqué les cheveux de l'homme, bien entendu, il avait capté son style vestimentaire et sa taille, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui ressemble tellement.

L'officier de police étouffa un juron. Sherlock était tout simplement incapable de parler. Cet homme avait le même visage que lui. Pas exactement, mais s'il y avait dû y avoir un concours de sosies et si Sherlock avait dû choisir le gagnant, c'est lui qui aurait gagné. La structure de son visage était similaire et sa coupe de cheveux avait été travaillée pour ressembler à la sienne. Il portait des lentilles de contact cachant des yeux résolument noisette. L'homme devait être un peu plus grand que lui mais ses doigts était plus courts. Sherlock enregistrait chaque détails, notait toutes les similarités, chaque différences et puis il songea à John.

Pendant un instant il perdit pied, il sentit les larmes inonder ses yeux. Huit jours. Ce calvaire avait duré huit jours. Huit jours pendant lesquels John avait été drogué et torturé. Huit jours pendant lesquels Sherlock ne l'avait pas sauvé. Huit jours dont ils ne se remettraient peut être jamais.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il regardait son ami dormir. Les bips réguliers de son rythme cardiaque indiquaient qu'il n'allait pas tarder à reprendre conscience. Sherlock s'était assis à plus d'un mètre du lit. Étant donné les dernières paroles de John et ce qu'il avait découvert dans l'appartement, il était certain que son visage et son identité avaient été associés à des événements traumatiques. Il n'aurait même pas dû être là. Il aurait dû laisser faire les médecins. Mais il fallait qu'il parle à John. Il fallait qu'il évalue la situation de ses propres yeux. Et, de façon tout à fait égoïste et irrationnelle, il voulait être près de son ami.

Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis que John avait disparu. Depuis huit jours. Il avait cherché encore et encore, sans relâche, mais il n'avait rien trouvé. John s'était tout simplement volatilisé. Il était sorti acheter du café et il n'était jamais rentré. Sherlock avait commencé à s'inquiéter après une heure. Son ami flânait parfois en ville, mais ce jour là, ils étaient sur une affaire. John avait l'habitude de quitter l'appartement quand ils piétinaient. Durant une trentaine de minutes, il allait marcher et s'aérer un peu la tête pendant que le détective se plongeait dans une concentration méditative. Mais, cette fois, il n'était pas rentré. L'inquiétude avait fait place à la peur lorsque Sherlock avait commencé à retourner le quartier et les institutions pour retrouver son ami. La peur avait cédé la place à la terreur quand il avait compris qui avait enlevé John.

« C'est la réalité ? » demanda le médecin qui s'était réveillé sans que Sherlock ne s'en aperçoive.

« Oui » répondit-il simplement.

« Tu n'es pas mort » constatât John d'un ton neutre. « Et moi non plus » ajouta-t-il. Il observa longuement ses mains, plia et déplia ses doigts légèrement tremblants et se tourna vers Sherlock.

« Combien de temps ? »

« Huit jours »

« J'ai été drogué »

« Oui »

« Avec quoi ? »

« De l'héroïne »

John encaissa l'information avec un petit rire aigre.

« Je ne me souviens pas bien, je crois... » mais son regard se perdit dans ses souvenirs « tu as mis huit jours à me retrouver...».

Le détective sentit la lame glacée pénétrer une nouvelle fois sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'il explique à John se qui s'était exactement passé.

Mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un infirmier.

« Oh vous êtes réveillé, c'est très bien. Je ne savais pas qu'on avait déjà autorisé les visites. Je vais m'occuper de votre traitement.»

Saluant rapidement Sherlock, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le lit et décrocha la poche de médicament vide.

Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à John, mais l'infirmier était visiblement très peu expérimenté et complètement gauche. Sherlock était à deux doigts de s'énerver quand le jeune homme s'emmêla avec les fils de l'intraveineuse et laissa tomber son dossier ainsi que la poche remplie. Sans y penser, il se leva et dans un mouvement fluide, il rattrapa le traitement de John avant qu'il ne heurte le sol. Ce n'est qu'en se relevant qu'il put observer son ami, recroquevillé dans son lit en position de défense. Son rythme cardiaque s'était intensifié d'un coup. Il était terrifié.

« Vous devriez quitter la chambre, Monsieur. » conseilla fermement l'infirmier.

Et comme John était incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, Sherlock se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je suis désolé, John. ».

Il n'était pas revenu. Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine que John était à l'hôpital et Sherlock n'était plus revenu. Il avait faillit l'appeler plusieurs fois, mais pour être tout à fait honnête, John n'aurait pas su quoi dire. La vérité était qu'il était soulagé quand il n'était pas là.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas eut beaucoup de visites. Mrs Hutson et Lestrade étaient passés, mais ils étaient restés extrêmement silencieux et s'étaient fait un devoir d'éviter tous les sujets fâcheux avec lui. Son enlèvement, la torture, la drogue, personne ne lui en avait parlé. Pour le ménager peut-être. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il était dans un état pitoyable. En disparaissant lentement de son corps, la drogue avait laisser un état de manque qui provoquait chez John, tremblements, vomissements, irritabilité et problèmes d'insomnie importants.

Les médecins avaient proposé des drogues de substitution pour calmer les effets de privation, mais John avait tout refusé. Par dessus tout, il voulait garder les idées claires, comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il voulait ressentir pour se souvenir. Mais rien n'y faisait. Ces huit jours restaient complètement flous et chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il pouvait sentir son rythme cardiaque s'emballer. Un psychologue s'était présenté à lui. Mais, John était incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait vécu. Des images et des sons principalement, mais pas de chronologie, aucune logique, seulement des bribes, comme dans un cauchemar.

Ses mains tremblaient tout le temps, sans arrêt, même quand il arrivait enfin à trouver le sommeil. Il avait espéré que lorsque son corps aurait compris comment fonctionner sans héroïne, il retrouverait l'usage de ses mains. Pourtant, quand les vomissements, les frissons et l'insomnie s'était calmés, ses mains avaient continuer de trembler.

Serait-il capable d'exercer son métier à nouveau? En aurait-il la force ? Même si ses mains s'arrêtaient de trembler; et elle finiraient par s'arrêter, il en était persuadé; John n'était pas certain d'avoir la force de reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissée. Il n'avait même plus l'impression de faire partie de la vie réelle. Tout lui semblait inutile et il était incapable de s'imaginer prendre le thé avec Mrs Hutson au 221b Baker Street. Soudain son cœur se compressa dans sa poitrine et ses poumons se vidèrent brusquement. 221 Baker Street. C'est là qu'il vivait. Dans cet appartement, avec Sherlock, dans leur salon commun. Deux choses qui le terrifiaient plus que tout.

Lorsque l'infirmer poussa la porte de la chambre, ce jour là, il trouva un lit vide. Huit jours exactement après que John ait été retrouvé, il quitta l'hôpital sans avertir personne et disparu à nouveau dans la nature.

Sherlock jouait du violon. Cela n'avait rien de rationnel. Il était venu dans cet endroit sordide pour récolter de nouvelles preuves et sans comprendre pourquoi, il avait pris son violon avec lui. Tous les jours, il venait dans cet appartement, tous les jours il tentait d'analyser le moindre détail, de trouver un indice, une piste qui aurait pu le mener à John. Rien. Moriarty était un homme extrêmement doué. Il n'avait rien laisser au hasard. Sherlock avait compris qu'il s'agissait de lui quand, après plus de 24h de recherches, il n'avait pas pu récolter la moindre information sur la disparition de son ami. Les caméras de surveillance, les sociétés de taxi, le réseau des SDF, Lestrade et même Mycroft, personne n'avait la moindre idée d'où il pouvait se trouver.

Alors après plusieurs jours, Sherlock avait essayé de le contacter, il avait laissé des messages un peu partout, sachant très bien que Moriarty les lirait. Mais il n'avait rien répondu. Alors, il avait continuer ses recherches, encore et encore, en vain. Il était à deux doigts de devenir fou, quand après huit jours d'enfer, son téléphone s'était mis à sonner. Au bout du fil, Sherlock avait entendu cette voix qui lui avait glacé le sang.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge à coté de lui et Sherlock s'arrêta de jouer. John était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte et observait le salon.

« Reste où tu es » demanda le docteur alors que Sherlock avait fait un quart de tour vers lui.

Il entra dans la pièce et le détective put immédiatement remarquer le léger tremblement de ses mains et son application rester à plus de deux mètres de lui dans ce salon exigu. « Explique moi ».

« Moriarty a engagé un homme » commença Sherlock, « dont la principale caractéristique était de me ressembler. Il t'as fait enlever par un taximan, un voiturier, un serveur, et une centaine d'autres personnes pour t'amener ici. Dans un immeuble lambda, dans un appartement lambda dont il a fait transformer une pièce pour qu'elle ressemble à notre salon. Il 'a payé mon sosie pour te droguer et te torturer jusqu'à ce que... »

Mais John le coupa. Il était maintenant de l'autre coté de la pièce, là où aurait dû exister la cuisine, là où il avait été retrouvé huit jours au par-avant.

« Il ne savait pas jouer du violon, très peu, il se trompait tout le temps. Il le faisait exprès, à chaque fois que je sombrais. Pour m'empêcher de dormir. Et il riait, sans arrêt. Il me répétait qu'il était toi. Que tu étais lui. Qu'il était là pour me faire souffrir. Pour que je comprenne que ce n'était pas un jeu. Pour que je comprenne ce que cela coûtait de vivre avec un psychopathe. »

« sociopathe » souffla Sherlock

« J'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé de ne pas l'écouter. Je savais qu'il n'était pas toi. Que tu ne ferais jamais ça. Mais ça a duré, pendant... » John repris sa respiration « ... ce qui m'a semblé des semaines. Je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps. il murmurait des choses dans mon oreille à chaque fois qu'il me faisait une injection. J'ai fini par accepter ce qu'il disait. J'ai fini par le croire. Et il est devenu toi. »

John s'était appuyé contre le mur, son corps était secoué de tremblements alors qu'il tentait de vocaliser les images et les sons qui tournaient dans sa tête depuis une semaine.

« Je t'ai détesté, Sherlock. Je t'ai détesté. Tu te moquait de moi, tu faisais tellement de bruit, tu m'injectais ces drogue... »

« Je suis désolé, John, que tu ais du enduré ça. »

John regarda ses mains qui étaient maintenant totalement incontrôlables, et puis tout son corps se tourna vers l'endroit précis où ils avaient retrouvé le cadavre, huit jours plus tôt.

« Je t'ai tué. » murmura-t-il. « Les drogues, il a dû se tromper dans le dosage, j'ai repris conscience. Assez pour me relever. J'ai pris le violon et je t'ai frappé à l'arrière de la tête. Tu es tombé à terre, tu n'arrêtais pas de rire. Il était à terre et il se moquait de moi. J'ai mis mes mains sur ton coup et j'ai appuyé pour qu'il arrête de rire. Pour que tu cesse de te moquer de moi. J'ai appuyé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement silencieux. Tu étais mort . »

John s'était laissé glisser le long du mur et ses bras pendaient le long de son corps. Ses mains ne tremblaient presque plus.

« Je t'avais tué. Et je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je ne savais même pas si j'étais dans la réalité. Puis j'ai vu le téléphone portable sur le sol. Il n'était pas verrouillé. Il y avait un nom qui clignotait, j'ai passé mon doigt sur l'écran. Je t'ai appelé. »

« Et les données GPS de ta position se sont automatiquement téléchargées sur mon téléphone. Je ne t'ai pas retrouvé John. Moriarty a voulu me montrer à quel point il était fort. Il a prévu les injections de drogue de moins en moins fortes, il a engagé cet homme, il a payé une centaine de personne pour organiser ton enlèvement, il a caché un portable que tu ne trouverais que si tu détruisais le violon. Il avait prévu que tu tuerais cet homme. Il avait tout prévu. Il n'a fait que jouer avec nous et je n'ai pas réussi à l'en empêcher. »

« Je n'arrive pas à te regarder, Sherlock, je suis inca... » mais John plaqua une main devant sa bouche pour empêcher les sanglots de s'échapper.

Sherlock ne savait pas quoi faire. L'ensemble de ses connaissances étaient réduites à néant en face de cet homme qui comptait tellement pour lui. Cet homme qu'il avait choisi comme son colocataire et collègue. En qui il avait reconnu le goût du risque et de la justice. Cet homme qui était devenu, au fil du temps, son plus cher et seul ami.

Alors, il se tourna vers la fenêtre qui n'existait pas, posa son violon contre sa joue et se mis à jouer. Il joua cette mélodie mêlée d'angoisse et de tristesse qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis 16 jours. Il joua tout ce qu'il était incapable de dire, qu'il aurait pris sa place mille fois, qu'il aurait tué, qu'il aurait proposé sa vie s'il avait pu. Que pour la première fois de son existence, il avait vraiment eut peur de perdre quelqu'un.

Dans son dos, John laissa finalement s'échapper un sanglot, puis un autre, puis un autre...

Sherlock joua de longues minutes. John fini par se lever et s'assit dans ce fauteuil qui n'était pas le sien. Lentement, il reprit contenance. Puis la musique cessa, Sherlock se retourna doucement et attendit le signal de John. Ce dernier fit un léger signe de tête et le détective s'approcha de la copie de son fauteuil. Alors que John prenait une grande inspiration, il prit place et planta son regard dans celui de son ami. Il restèrent longtemps, l'un en face de l'autre, sans rien dire.

Quand ils quittèrent finalement la pièce, Sherlock observa que John ne se te tenait plus qu'à un mètre cinquante de lui. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. Ils s'en sortiraient, il en était certain. John était extrêmement fort, il réussirait à s'en remettre. Quant à Sherlock, il trouverait Moriarty et il le tuerait.

* * *

Fin

Ps: dis moi ce que tu en penses.


End file.
